Crush
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella has crush on Troy but everything has changed. Some have moved and Troy is enjoying the attention from everyone. Will they ever realize that they should be together or will they continue being clueless to their love? Troyella! Oneshot! Songfic!


**This is one of my longer ones and I really hope you guys like it. Oh and Happy Valentines Day!!! **

**Disclaimer:I don't worn HSM

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez sat in her bedroom looking at an old photo album. Sure it was only a year old but it had memories and a lot had changed since then.

Jason had moved away and so had Kelsi, and to different states. Sharpay and Ryan made it big on Broadway and are in New York now finishing up their senior year of high school with tutors. Taylor and Chad were still here and dating so nothing was wrong with that. Zeke was sad and missed Sharpay. He was planning on moving up there to be with her after school ended. She was just as happy that he was coming up, maybe he was a little more excited but the guy's in love.

And then there was Troy, he was still the star basketball player and all of the girls still loved him, everyone wanted to be him except he seemed to enjoy the attention now. He didn't talk to Gabriella as much anymore. And it hurt her, a lot.

He knew everything about her and then he kind of disappeared from her life even though he was still in it. She had changed too, she was more into singing, and of course still on the decathlon team but she had grown up. No more of that kiddy look on her face. She was an adult now but one who could still be a kid.

And he never noticed how much she changed, when she changed, when he changed.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you _

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

She walked down the halls of East High waving at people who waved at her. "Hey Gabs," Taylor said coming up to her.

"Hey Tay. What's going on?" She asked. "Oh and lipstick right here," She said pointing to her own lip. Taylor quickly wiped it away.

"Nothing much, the whole basketball team is moping around because it's the end of the season. They should be happy, they won the championships again!" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah well, you know them. Basketball is their world." Taylor nodded in agreement as they walked down to their class. They passed by Troy who was surrounded by people as always.

Gabriella tried to ignore him but wouldn't help looking up. She had formed a crush on him, a year ago. No one knew and she was sure about that. She never told anyone and put her acting skills to good use not letting anyone find out.

"Gabi, you still there," Taylor asked as they passed him. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked away and started talking to Taylor.

"Yeah sorry," She said.

"What's with you? You can't seem to pay attention when Troy is around," Taylor said.

"Nothing, I was looking at an old scrapbook when I realized how much everything's changed." She said.

"you're right. Four of the gang is gone, Troy's changed that's for sure. Is that what's bothering you? Troy? Cause if it is, I'm sure Sharpay will be happy to fly down and kill him."

"I don't know, maybe. Don't call Sharpay yet." Gabriella said. Before Taylor could say anything else they walked into the classroom and the bell rang.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you _

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Gabriella went through the whole day avoiding the subject of Troy even though Taylor tried to get her to talk a lot of times. When ever she brought up the subject Gabriella changed it or claimed she had to be somewhere.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy called catching up with her.

"Hey Troy," She said quietly.

"We haven't talked in a while. Everything okay?" He asked looking concerned. These were the times she missed.

"Yeah. So what's knew with you?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I think I like this one girl though. I mean it's like a really big crush and she's beautiful but I'm not going to go on and on even though I could. What about you?" He asked.

"I do like someone, but he'll never notice," She said sadly. He put his hand on her should stopping.

"Don't think like that, he could just be waiting to make his move," Troy said trying to hide the pain he was feeling. He was going to ask her out but she likes someone and there was only a very very slim chance it was him, at least in his mind.

She on the other hand was heartbroken. He was talking about it like it didn't even matter to him. What did she have to do?

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
_

Gabriella was at Taylor's house for dinner that night. "Come on up, I was just finishing the English," She said.

"Taylor, can I tell you something?" Gabriella sat on the bed like normal and waited for Taylor to answer.

"Of course, you can tell me anything," She said turning around in the swivel chair. She could tell this was serious, Gabi called her Taylor, it was like Cell phones and Ms. Darbus serious.

"Well, I kind of like this guy," She started.

"I knew it. I knew you liked someone but I couldn't figure put who." Gabriella looked kind of uncomfortable so she stopped. "Sorry go on."

"Well, I was talking to this guy and he told me that he likes someone and when I told him that I liked someone he acted like it didn't even matter to him."

"Maybe he was just pretending. But Gabs, I have to tell you, it would be a little better to judge if I actually knew who the guy was." Gabriella looked at her best friend.

"You can't laugh. He's really nice and I really like him and I've known him longer than anyone at the school." She said.

"Okay, but you have to tell me a name." Taylor said trying to get the name out of her friend.

"It's Troy," She whispered so quietly that Taylor couldn't hear it.

"I couldn't hear, who is it?" Gabriella groaned and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the letter of the name.

"There it shouldn't be hard," Gabriella said balling the paper up and throwing it at Taylor before throwing herself on the pillow and covering her head.

Taylor opened the paper and saw the letter.

RYTO, that was all that was on the paper.

Taylor tried putting the letters in different orders until it finally clicked inside her head. "Gabi are you serious!" She slowly nodded under the pillow.

"Maybe," She said, it was muffled but Taylor understood.

"This is great, you two are perfect for each other!" She ran over to her friend who wouldn't come out from under the pillow.

"Tay," Gabriella asked from under the pillow.

"Yeah. Why don't you take the pillow off of your head?" Gabriella took the pillow off and sat up.

"you can't tell anyone Taylor. Promise?"

"But why, I mean-"

"Dinner," Taylor's dad yelled from the stairs.

"Coming," Gabriella said before running out of the room, Taylor close behind.

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush _

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you

The next day Taylor walked up to Troy and dragged him by the ear to an empty room without saying a word. "Tay would you let go. I need that ear to hear!" Troy said. She let him go and closed the door.

"We need to talk." She said.

"okay, talk away just don't grab my ear like that again," He said.

"Look, I've got a depressed friend that likes someone and doesn't think that they care so you want to help me?" Taylor asked hoping he would get it.

"I told Gabi that he was just waiting to make a move and I didn't want to but I didn't want her to be sad." He said.

"Well, it. Wait a minute, did you say that you didn't want to tell her that?" She asked. He started shaking his head. "Yes you do, you like her," She said.

"No I don't." He said. "Why would you think that. Gabriella is just my friend, nothing more," He said.

"Yes you do. Why wouldn't you want to tell her that the guy she likes was waiting to make a move? This is great! You two are perfect for each other!" She said.

"No because Gabriella likes someone else," He said. "I was just about to ask her out. I told her that I like someone and so does she. Even though I like her!" He said.

"Yes but what if it's you that she likes?" Taylor asked. 'These two need serious help,' she thought.

"Then we are two very confusing people. But she doesn't like me, she likes someone else!" Troy said. Taylor sighed, Troy had never been the fastest.

"No she only told you that she likes someone, she never told you that it wasn't you. Besides she's also sad because you two never talk or hang out anymore. And don't deny it, it's true."

"I know it is, I was trying to think of a way to ask her out but that took a bunch of my time." He said.

"Look, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you directly but she likes you. It isn't some other guy, it's you. She told me last night. But she thinks that you don't care and that you like someone else." Taylor said.

"Really," Troy said sitting on one of the desks.

"Yes, she likes you. Now it's up to you to ask her out. And whatever you do don't tell her I told you." Taylor said walking out of the room. Troy sat there thinking about the conversation that he just had with him best friend's girlfriend and his crushes best friend.

"Wow," He breathed out before walking out and running to his class that he was already late for.

_I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you  
_

Troy walked of the school and drove straight towards The Montez's house. He knocked on the door.

"Hello Troy. I haven't seen you here in a while," Maria said. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know, it's been really crazy. Is Gabriella home?" He asked anxiously.

"No, but she should be in a while. You can come in and wait for her if you want," She said holding the door open for him. He walked in and walked up to her room. It was still the same, there were a couple of new pictures on the wall but that was it.

He laid down on her bed and waited, it seemed like forever until he finally heard her voice. She was talking to someone, Sharpay.

"Yes I know Sharpay, I need a boyfriend," Gabriella said walking towards her room.

"When are you going to get one. Has Troy asked you out yet?" She asked.

"no Troy has not asked me out and I don't think he will anytime soon," She said opening her door but stopping to put her bag down and hold her phone.

"Well, then you should ask him. I mean you two are perfect for each other. And if you don't then I'll be happy to fly down and kill him," Sharpay said.

"Both you and Taylor have said that to me. Sure I like him but he's not going to ask me out," Gabriella said into the phone. On the other side of the door Troy was listening thinking how wrong she was.

"Okay, whatever. I'll talk to you later. I have to go and talk to the director. Tootles!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened her door.

"Hey!" Troy said.

Gabi let out a little scream dropping her bag. "You scared me. How long have you been there," She asked trying to hide her fear that he had heard her.

"I came straight here from school," He said.

"Was there something you needed to tell me?" She asked standing in front of him looking up because he was about seven inches taller.

"Yeah actually. Um well I kind of heard that you liked me, or had a crush on me." He said.

"Um ,yeah but I mean it's okay if you don't like me back and all. Who told you that?" She asked.

"I've got my sources." He said.

"Troy?"

"Taylor," Troy said giving in. She rolled her eyes, of course it was Taylor who would do something like this.

"Look I understand if you don't like me and all that," She said. He took her head which was pointed down and kissed her.

"What was that?" She asked when they broke apart.

"I've got a crush on you too," He said quietly. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

_I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I worked really hard on it, okay, I was done with my homework and got inspired by the song, again. But please review and tell me what you think. This is one of my longest. This one and Whatever Life are tied. But the song is on iTunes by Mandy Moore. Review!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
